warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Sweeping Nature
Nature Storms Nav Bar [[Sweeping Nature/News|'News']] |[[Sweeping Nature/Fans|'Fans!']] | [[New Dawn Series|'New Dawn Series']] This story is rated Moderate for some tearful events that may upset younger children. Combative events are also present. This is the second book in the New Dawn Series. NOW ON HOLD. After the surprising outcomes, Nature isn't finished, and It will take all Leafpaw has to survive The Storm... ---- Allgiances Leader Swiftstar Dark brown tom ' Deputy' Leafstorm ''Black and white tom ' Medicine Cat Bluewing'' Blue-gray she-cat Apprentice ''Leafpaw'' Silver and white she-cat with blue eyes. Warriors Firestorm Dark Ginger tom Apprentice ''Streampaw'' Poppystripe Silver she-cat with black stripes Apprentice Sunpaw Willowsong Brown she-cat '''Apprentice Cloudpaw'' Cherryshine Cream colored queen with green eyes Swiftflight Black tom Cloudstorm White and gray tom ApprenticeFoxpaw Rockypath Gray tom Apprentice Mosspaw '' ''Raincloud Dark gray tabby tom Apprentice Bluepaw Apprentices Streampaw ''Dark gray tabby she-cat ''Sunpaw ''Yellow and orange tabby tom ''Mosspaw Gray and silver tom. Walks with a limp. Cloudpaw Very white tom Bluepaw ''Very blue she-cat with deep blue eyes. ''Foxpaw ''Reddish tom with white chest and paws '''Queens' Ravensong Black she-cat mother of Swiftflight's kits Mosstail ''Silver and black she-cat with blue eyes Mother of Raincloud's kits . ''Flowerpetal Bright gold she-cat, Mother to Rockpath's kits. (Featherkit: Light tan tabby she-cat Goldenpaw: Bright gold she-cat Stonekit: Gray tom) Elders Ivyshine Silver she-cat Spiritclaw Light brown tom Feathersong Light, sandy-ginger she-cat ---- Prolauge Ironically, the sun beat down on Sunpaw, to which his pelt glowed like flame. He looked quite godly, with the light behind him. It was quite the magnet for she-cats, and he often found Bluepaw and Featherkit giggling when he came walking by. Bluepaw was quite pretty, and she was so blue, as water would douse the fire that burned in Sunpaw. Sunpaw guessed that meant that the she-cat would always keep him in check. He wondered what would happen when he became a warrior. He already knew the name that he wanted, and was going to request it when the time came: Sunpool. Bluepaw didn't know what she wanted to be called, and just said that Swiftstar could surprise her. She said names don't count. It's loyalty, devotion, and friendship. It was corny, yet he figured it was probably true. Yet she didn't mind what Sunpaw wanted to be called. She figured that Poolpaw would be happy. Sunpaw hoped so. Shaking his head to clear it, Sunpaw was slowly stalking a pigeon. It was very plump and would be a great meal for the queens or the elders in the clan. The Clan was still destroyed, but the nursery and Elder's den was made and cleared out respectfully. The Medicine cats were having a hard time of it, if the rain that was always pouring down this Greenleaf didn't kill the plants, they rotted in the den that had no protection. Finally, he pounced, quite pleased with himself, he proudly held up his bird, however, no one came hunting with him. He liked hunting by himself, yet he was apart of a clan, so sometimes he went with somebody. When he opened his eyes, he found he was by the ThunderClan burial site. Two wilting flowers and a striped feather marked his brother's grave. It still hurt him to think about that. And Littlepaw. He missed the little she-cat. She was really fun and one of Streampaw's friends. And maybe, ''He admitted, I did like her.'' He found himself always laughing at her jokes. But it wasn't as apparent as Streampaw and Foxpaw. They always went hunting together and training together, and their mentors were sometimes found gossiping about how when they grew up they would be perfect mates... Yet they were apprentices! Sure, they had about a moon's training left, but still... It was rather early to be talking about mates. But he couldn't think of that right now. Thanking StarClan, he set down the pigeon and went to find two flowers, one for Littlepaw, one for Poolpaw. Sniffing around, he found two flowers that made him sneeze. One was a giant yellow one, while the other was a little white and tan one. It fit Littlepaw so much, but something stopped him from taking it, he just couldn't. So he found two of the giant yellow flowers and laid them on the graves. What he didn't know what that a bee was lurking in the flower he put on Poolpaw's grave. “Ouch!” He yelped. He picked up his pigeon, and ran to the Stone Hollow. He went to his sister, as Bluewing was starting to salvage for any non-rotted or dead leaves. “What happened?” Leafpaw asked. “Well...I” He started, he wasn't going to bring up Poolpaw now. “was hunting and I got stung with a bee.” Leafpaw looked as though she might wail. “I'm sorry brother, but we don't have any herbs to give you for pain. The most I can do is take the stinger out from your nose.” Sunpaw tried to act tough, it stung like fury. “Okay.” Leafpaw took hold of the stinger with her teeth, pinching her nose, and yanked. “Ouuuch!” It started to rain, so he and the other warriors moved the fresh-kill under so brambles so it would be protected. There wasn't much time to hunt anymore, with repairing the camp, they would do anything to protect their precious fresh-kill. “Maybe we should make a den just for the fresh-kill pile.” Leafstorm, the new deputy mewed. “Well, dad, if the rumbling ever starts again, the den would collapse and destroy everything. If not, most of the fresh-kill is ruined, but there's always some left to eat afterward.” Leafstorm looked proud of his son. “Reasoned like a true warrior.” He said and nodded. “However, we need to find out something to do. It's been raining a lot lately, I'm not sure what we can do.” Leafpaw was ducking under the brambles to stay out from the rain with no success. “Leafpaw, I think we're going to have to bunk with the elders.” Bluewing sighed. “It will come and sweep you away..” Chapter Two Bunking with the elders did not go well, or bunking with the kits and queens in the nursery. Either way, the herbs were destroyed by kits, wanting a story or just being curious. Living in the elder's den wasn't so bad, but they all mutually agreed that one more day, and they would all blow up. So Then they tired the apprentice den, which was great to be nesting with her friends, but it was chock full of apprentices these days, which gave hardly any room for the sick cats. Not to mention the sick cats, were, well..sick, and they couldn't have all the apprentices sick. Or elders. Or Queens. Or kits. Or Warriors. Bluewing growled in frustration. “Urrg! Driving me insane these rains are.” When Leafpaw woke up, up to her paws were drenched in standing water. When she walked out of the cave, something bowled her over. It was Sunpaw. She forgotten how much her brother had grown and how much strength he had gotten in his forepaws and legs in the past moon. She slammed into the wall of the hollow. Massive amounts of water was trickling down from above. Mud started to slide down from the impact, and Leafpaw was covered in mud. “Ack! Sunpaw!” “Er...sorry...Leafpaw.” Sunpaw started to lick the mud off her pelt. “It's fine, I'll wash it off later, there's enough water to last forever in here.” “True.” Sunpaw mewed, dabbing at the offending water. “I just fed the elders, and Feathersong can barely move with her aching joints because of the cold water. She tries to get somewhere higher but she just can't. Feathersong said she didn't need help, but.” “Oh..well thanks.” Leafpaw looked back into the Medicine Cat Brambles. There were no herbs to help her. “Anyway!” Sunpaw brightened up. “Guess what?” “Leafpaw looked up. “What?” “Guess.” “Um..” Leafpaw knew what she wanted to say, You're acting like Poolpaw, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. “You caught like, three rabbits?” “Well, I caught one!” He mewed. “But that's not what I wanted to tell you.” “Then spit it out!” Spat a mud-covered Leafpaw. “Okay, Streampaw, Foxpaw and I are being made into warriors!” “That's great!” She mewed sincerely. Leafpaw felt a quick pang of envy. She would be stuck as an apprentice for quite a while longer, there was a lot more to learn, and while she knew that the Half moon meeting was tonight, the water had taken it's toll on her training so she wouldn't get her full name for a while yet. Yet being a medicine cat was the best thing in the world, so she just let Sunpaw have his gloats. She would have her's someday. After a swift lick on the ear, she bade him goodbye and went to find a mouse. It was soaking wet, but they didn't want the rumbles to destroy it all under a den. Yet she was worried. She hadn't told Bluewing about the prophecy, and she was worried that the nature would be a flood, she could warn cats, but would they listen? It took a full four moons for the old prophecy to take in affect. She would just tell Bluewing, she was enough to know what to do. Gulping down the rest of her mouse, and taking the driest piece she could for Bluewing, she set of for the brambles. Bluewing normally slept in late, but she could find no comfort in the soaking wet moss. “Oh, good, you got me some fresh-kill.” Bluewing yawned. “It's rather wet.” She warned. “I wouldn't expect anything else. Now that it's not raining, cats are going off to hunt for some good fresh-kill.” She observed. “Hopefully no clans feel like attacking.” She snorted. “All their dens and herbs are probably destroyed as well.” Leafpaw mewed. “We could find out tonight.” “We could.” Bluewing nodded. “Medicine cats aren't paranoid enough they can't even say what cat is sick!” It was true, Leafpaw reflected. Medicine Cats were more open about their clan life than warriors. They would be glad to share tactics to get out of the rain or even how to save some herbs. Their objective was the same: to heal their clan. Leafpaw was proud to be a medicine cat, where her clan depended on her to heal them. She wasn't quite yet used to the respect cats gave her – as many cats bowed their heads, even warriors, when they spotted her – yet still, she could get used to this. And so she shall. Chapter Three “We have to go, She-cat!” Bluewing called over to her. “You'd better go.” Sunpool nuzzled her ear. “Bye!” She mewed, and whipped around and started running to Bluewing. Bluewing nodded in greeting and set off. “I'm so glad Sunpool got the name he wanted.” Leafpaw purred. Bluewing looked at her. “He did it for your brother, didn't he.” Leafpaw stood quietly. “I presume so.” It started raining again. That seemed to jogged Bluewing's memory as her eyes became sharper and she shook her paw. “We're going to have to travel by the trees. They're slippery, so be careful.” “I will, I will.” She shrugged her warning off. Bluewing deftly climbed on top of a tree. Leafpaw, who remembered the first time she tried to climb something, placed a paw on the tree trunk. She found a knot close ahead and stretched out to latch it with her claw. She pulled herself up, bit by bit. “Take your time!” Bluewing warned. Leafpaw nodded. Miraculously, she found herself at the top. She purred, and so did Bluewing. “We have to go, She-cat, we weren't even supposed to stay for the ceremony.” She jumped off to the next branch like a squirrel. “Be careful!” Leafpaw followed her. It felt wondrous, it was slightly like flying. She felt closer to thrushes than ever before, and she felt a pang knowing she had ate one today, but she knew it was a fact of life, and survival was what she needed. The wind pushed back on her hair. But suddenly, as she was landing on a branch, it started to rain. She stopped to regain her footing, shook herself off, and began again. But the branch was already slippery. She tried t dig i her claws, but they just slipped off. She hit her snout. “EER!” She made a strange sound, rather like a kit. “LEAFPAW!” Bluewing called her by her name only a few times before. Leafpaw felt everything start to slip away as a plan formed in her head. She winked at Bluewing, who was already starting to deftly make her way down. Leafpaw then hit the ground. A great splash erupted, and water obscured everything. When the water cleared, a gray and white form lay still. “Oh Leafpaw.” Bluewing said fondly. “Must you?” Sunpool, Foxclaw, and Streamflight was of course, making their silent vigil. When they saw Leafpaw's body, however it was less than silent. “Is she...she....” Sunpool sounded breathless, “She..?” “Yes” Category:Loveleaf's Fanfics